Fenetian Republic (CIvilizations: The Dawn Map Game)
The Fenetian Republic is a small, but locally strong republic in the continent of Argentenium and it is ruled by a Senate, which is led by a Consul. The Republic is one of the first Republics on the region and one of the most culturally and militarily influential to date. Geography Topography The nation is located on the Porr Isthmus which controls a route to the Middle Sea and in between is the Tiko River. The southern end of the nation is covered in beautiful, thick forest and large amounts of plains while the northern end is covered by the Hamabi Desert. Climate The climate of Fenetia is Mediterranean but with the north end being a hot desert landscape and one of the hottest regions on the planet, with temperatures going as high as 103 degrees Fahrenheit. History Birth and Early Years The Republic of Fenetia was born in the year 116 YIG after making wars and alliances with the tribes of Fenetia and the establishment of the Senate and the rise of the Consul, Jolerius. The nation then began to establish its code of laws and formed the civil defense militias as a way to protect the people and began internal economic trade as well as expansion of the KWB by many times. Eventually over the course of 100 years, the long peace began to shatter as the Dunyxargans arrived and the Fenetians began to prepare for an inevitable war with the Dunyxargans. Attacked unprovoked, leading to a bloody 30 year-long war that resulted in a costly victory for Fenetia and thus began its rise to power and establishment of diplomatic relations with the Fenetians. Economic Depression After the war, the Republic was sent into a deep economic depression, in which the Fenetian people near Dunyxarga began to rebel against the Republic in light of increasing food prices and economic troubles. It was also during this period that the nations of Thalassia and Cevaire were contacted, both of which helped the nation recover from financial collapse. It was considered a time in which Fenetia began expanding its sphere of influence across the region. It eventually crushed the rebellion by 275 and the Depression was declared over in 299. Spread of Fenetian Culture and Dunyxargan Cold War By year 300 it became one of the most powerful nations in the region, competing in a Cold War with the Dunyxargans as a result of a Diaspora that occurred between the years 306-310. When this Cold War began is unknown specifically but around that time was when it began. It began expanding its influence and established good relations with Cevaire and Thalassia. The exposture to Cevairan culture brought about certain changes within the government. However, this situation would not last long as a new continent was discovered: Altantea. Discovery of Atlantea and Rising Tensions In 340, when Atlantea was discovered, it was brought with many tales from the kingdom of Aslache-Anatorey. When the explorers returned, they brought news that Cevaire laid claim to the Aslache-Anatoreyan throne. This angered the Senate and publicly declared that they have no right to colonize other lands unless they are uninhabited. This led to rising tensions with the Cevairan-Thalassian Alliance and the result was a Cold War that broke out, and with Aslache-Anatorey rebuilding once a king reclaimed the throne, leading to a near-devastating war between the Cevairan-Thalassian Alliance and Alsache-Anatorey and Fenetia. The rising tensions came to an end only in 371, when Averle II died of old age and Benedecia III of Cevaire brought peace to the entire region. Fenetian Renaissance As the nation grew, so did its arts and in 351, back in the era of the Cevairan Cold War. The country began to experience this boom and eventually in the 390s and 410s it spread to Cevaire and Thalassia, thus resulting in a renaissance that would eventually result in many new things. However, it was also a time of scientific innovation as gunpowder was discovered by accident and Roaser proposed his theory of the Sun being orbited by Earth and other planets, despite being mocked by other scholars. The Fenetian Senate took advantage of this to expand further its local sphere and it began to establish good relations even with Dunyxarga and other surrounding countries. Current Status The nation of Fenetia today is one of the most culturally superior and locally strong, and enduring nations today. It has good relations with Cevaire, Thalassia, Aslache-Anatorey and basically the entire region of Fenetia. It is currently the cultural and scientific center of the region and some day the world. It is currently a strong, nation with a highly-trained military for almost any situation. Government The Republic is headed by a Senate and a Consul, leads that Senate with the first Consul being Jolerius in the beginning of the Republic's founding. It follows a strict set of laws which forbids the death penalty, seeing such a penalty as unnecessary for all but the most serious of crimes. Thus far, this penalty has never been implemented and the people continue to be as productive as their government. List of Consuls Here is a list of all the Consuls of Fenetia. Jolerius (116-126) Maruam (126-145) Pollaeris (145-168) Marik (168-189) Polerik (189-199) Jokerum (199- 214) Kolpo (214-243) Juiam (243- 266) Mallasre (266-299) Oasfre (299- Provinces Here is a list of provinces for the Fenetian Republic. Core Provinces: Province of Fenetia (C+8) Other Provinces: Province of Loik (M+5, E+3) Province of Imaoik (E+3) Province of Revania (B+2) Province of Kollaris (M+5) Province of Noolkias (B+2) Province of Batala (E+3, R+4) Category:Civilizations: The Dawn (Map Game)